Maybe
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: Maybe i was wrong...DR Romance, my first DR fic, please r n r :)


_Here I go climbing a mountain_

_It's much too high for me_

_And here I go crossing the ocean_

_Losing myself, getting lost in the sea_

_Where did I go wrong_

_When did I stop singing a love song_

He lost me the minute he walked out the door, lost my gaze, lost my heartbreaking thoughts. I don't want him to leave, I even pleaded with him, but my pleas went unheard. Of course I didn't voice my pleas, nor did I voice my declaration of love. I was so sure he would tell me how much he loved me, regardless of what I said. Maybe I was wrong….

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Maybe I was blind and could not see_

_Maybe you were never the one_

_Maybe you were not the one for me_

_Maybe_

Oh john, why do you continue to hurt me so? I just want him to hold me, I always end up the in the low how. I never had a happy ending, never it in my entire life so far. Maybe if he just carried me off my feet just once, I'd be satisfied with the pain and trauma in my life. I just want him so bad it hurts and I feel that pain can only be cured by the touch of his hand on mine, his lips caressing my lips or just a warm hug. But he is gone now, driven out of my apartment by my hostility, my inability to open up to him. That was my last chance, the last shot, the last time.

_Here I go posing a question_

_Not sure of what I'll hear_

_Here I go refusing to let you answer_

_Until I make myself so very clear_

_We can take what was wrong_

_We can end these words in a love song_

When I think of all the words I should have said, I undoubtedly get an aching feeling as I flop onto my sofa, depressing over the thought as I reach for the TV remote, switching on the old TV set, watching as the images flicker to life before adjusting to a steady pattern. God I need to get this TV changed!!

The phone may ring, the door may bang but I'm still stuck in my little world, not a care when I reflect on what has happened and what I could have done to change it.

_Maybe if we try_

_Maybe we can start again when we've already said good-bye_

_Maybe we can still be what we always dreamed that we could be_

There's a slight knocking on my door but I ignore it. Don't I have the right to forget all that is happening? I wish that I could just bend down and pet a dog. It may sound strange but the comforting thought of stroking a soft animal, an animal that can't talk back, and an animal that would lookout for you regardless of what you've done. I need to get myself a dog…I remember Agent Scully spoke about her dog, a small animal, a little Pomeranian called Queequeg…

I finally get up to answer the door.

_And I know that I was wrong to let you go_

_But I'm still holding on to let you know_

I slowly trudge over to the wooden door, the knocking becoming more and more persistent. When I open the door, I can see John's stern face on the other side.

"Hey.." I barely breathe and he forces a smile.

"I forgot to tell you something Mon." he tells me and for a brief second I have no idea what he is talking about until it all comes rushing back.

"Ooh…" I coo and he smiles as he makes his way closer to me.

_Maybe I was wrong_

_Maybe I was blind and could not see_

_Oh but baby I'll be strong_

_And I'll sacrifice the very breath I breathe_

_If I could only hear you say to me_

_When I ask you if you think you still love me_

"I love you Monica Reyes!" he tells me once, then tells me again just to hear himself say it and I smile as he leans into to kiss me.

"I love you too John." I choke as he hugs me tightly.

_Maybe I was wrong…_

The song used is Maybe by Dana Glover, though the last line is altered from just Maybe to maybe I was wrong cos I wanted Monica to think she was wrong for thinking John didn't love her.

This is my first Reyes/Doggett story so be nice :)

If you are going to archive it then feel free to do so but keep all credit directed at me and drop me a line so I can visit, Thanks…

Well anyways hope you enjoy, if you did, please review and let me know :) Thanks…


End file.
